


Last Day

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: The Babysitter [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Cages, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Spanking, Teasing, vibrating dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last day that Jensen is spending with Jared and Misha. Jensen puts a cock cage around Jared for the day as the first part of his punishment, while promising him that part two will come that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Day

**Author's Note:**

> This would have gone up so much sooner but I have been so busy the past few days. But, here it is! The last part to The Babysitter series! Thank you to everyone who has given kudos to my work, it means a lot :) I hope you guys enjoy ;)  
> I don't own anything or anyone  
> All mistakes are my own

Jared had a restless night, thinking about what Jensen would do the next day. By the time morning rolled around, Jared was beyond antsy. He had no idea what Jensen was planning or how he would deal it. Jared’s parents wouldn’t be getting back until late tonight, so Jensen could do whatever he wanted until the clock struck 1 AM.

When he got downstairs, Jensen and Misha were already in the kitchen. Misha was sitting on the counter watching in fascination as Jensen made large, fluffy pancakes.

“Morning sleepy. Have a good night’s rest?” He asked, glancing back at Jared. Jared grunted and looked on with Misha.

“You just know how to make everything, don’t you?” Jared said.

“Yeah, I guess I do. And seeming how this is the last day we get to hang, I thought ‘Why not? Let’s make pancakes’!”

Jared gave a small smile and left to sit down.

 

After breakfast, Jensen said that Misha had to get cleaned up because he had a surprise for him.

“What is it?! What is it?!” Misha asked excitedly, bouncing up and down.

“If I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise, wouldn’t it?” Jensen said.

“Yeah…” Misha said.

“Well, I can tell you that it’ll be awesome. So go get washed and change into some fresh clothes.”

“OK!” Misha said, taking off upstairs.

“So what’s the surprise?” Jared asked, walking upstairs with Jensen.

“I decided that I’m gonna take him to the movies. After he came back from Ty’s yesterday, he mentioned some trailer he saw on the TV.” It was one of the few things Jensen had heard come out of Misha’s mouth. “So, what the hell? Let’s take him. I figured since that we’re gonna have an interesting, fun night tonight, I could give Misha some fun too.” Jensen said. Jared’s heartbeat sped up, and his breath caught in his throat. Jensen noticed. “Speaking of which…before you go get cleaned up yourself, follow me into the guest room.”

 

Inside the guest room, Jensen started walking over to the duffle bag.

“Are you gonna put another plug or dildo in me?” Jared asked.

“Nope.” Jensen said, not turning to look at Jared.

“Cock ring?” Jared asked.

“Nope.” Jensen started rifling through the duffle. “But you’re getting warm.”

“I’m getting warm? What do you…mean?” Jared’s breath caught in his throat for a second time as he saw Jensen pull out a cock cage. “A cock cage?”

“You only have to wear it until tonight. And…” He fished in the duffle and pulled out a tiny lock and key. “I’ll be the only one who can open it.” He walked over to Jared and whispered in his ear. “So I can tease you to no end today, but you won’t be able to get hard. Call it ‘part one’ of your punishment. Part two is tonight.”

Jared took a shaky breath in. “And you said I’m kinky.” Jared gave a small laugh.

“I am.” Jensen shrugged, pulling back so he could look at Jared. “But…” he eyed the small tent in Jared’s pants. “…looks like you want it too.”

Jared looked down at his cock. Yeah…he did want this.

“You are going to be the death of me.” Jared said, pulling down his pants and boxers.

“Maybe, but you’d be enjoying every last second.” Jensen said, kneeling down and sliding the cage on. He snapped it into place and put the tiny lock on.

He pulled up Jared’s clothing and smiled as he kissed Jared. “Go get ready, big boy. Today is going to be a long day.”

 

Once all three were ready, Jensen began the drive to the movie theater.

Misha was bouncing the whole way, asking what they were doing, when they’d get there, and so on.

When Jensen pulled into a spot at the theater, Misha was babbling with excitement, unable to control himself.

“Surprise.” Jensen said with a laugh as he watched the four year old bounce around in the backseat.

They got the tickets and headed inside, buying some snacks on the way. They got it the movie theater and found some seats, with Jared settled in the seat between Jensen and Misha.

While the ads played, Jensen leaned over to Jared, whispering dirty things in his ear, watching him shift in his seat. Jensen knew that Jared's cock was trying to harden, but it couldn’t with the cage in the way.

“Just wait till the lights turn low. Then we can really have some fun.” Jensen whispered. Jared made a soft noise, and Jensen settled back in his seat as a trailer for a new movie started playing.

 

When the lights finally dimmed enough, the onslaught of Jensen’s subtle teasing began. What would look like him reaching for popcorn or a drink would really be him brushing Jared’s inner thigh or trailing his fingers across Jared’s encaged cock.

Jared made noises quiet enough that the people around them couldn’t hear, but Jensen could. Jared was getting frustrated that his cock couldn’t harden.

Jensen’s own cock, however, was already half-way hard, and the movie wasn’t even half-way over yet. He partly wished he had put a cock ring on himself, but it was too late for that now. The only thing he could think of doing to keep his hard-on down was keeping his cold drink in between his legs, pressed against his crotch. It did help some, so Jensen managed to last through the whole movie without a hard cock.

 

When the movie ended, Jensen drove to the park, and let Misha roam around while he just leaned against a tree.

“Can’t really do anything in public.” Jared said.

“I can’t, no.” Jensen said, keeping an eye on Misha while he and Jared talked. “But I can still think about what I’m gonna do with you tonight. How I’m gonna punish you. And then how I’m gonna keep you on edge for as long as I can, before I will finally let you come.”

Jared made a little noise and Jensen laughed lightly.

“You’ll be begging for release, Jared.” Jensen continued. “You’ll be begging so much, I’m gonna have to gag you. Wouldn’t want to wake Misha up, would we?”

“Oh fuck.” Jared groaned. If the cage wasn’t there, Jared’s cock would have be hard as a rock.

“Who knows? Maybe we’ll play with some of those kinks that you have.” Jensen growled in Jared ear. “I can already see you begging and moaning for me Jared.”

 “Take the cage off, please. Fuck, please, Jensen.”

“Sorry, big boy.” Jensen smiled. “It’ll come off tonight. I already told you that. Do you remember what I said earlier today about the cage?” He asked.

Jared whined a little.

“What did I say, Jared?” Jensen asked, voice almost teasing.

“That this was part one of my punishment. Part two comes tonight.”

“You remembered!” Jensen smiled. “Good boy. But don’t worry Jared. You only have…” Jensen eyed his watch. It was almost 12. “…8 and a half hours.” Jared gave one more whine.

 

It was two when Jensen drove Jared and Misha back home. Jensen made sandwiches and they ate, while under the table, Jensen kept toeing Jared’s crotch and inner thighs. Jensen was surprised that Jared kept as much of a straight face as he did.

After lunch, they hung out in the den, playing one of Misha’s racing games. Misha was so concentrated on the race that he was completely oblivious to what Jensen was doing to Jared behind him.

Jensen’s fingers would ghost across Jared’s skin, or go under his shirt so could pull or pinch a nipple or ghost across the small of his back.

Even though Jared kept the noises he wanted to make to himself, every single emotion he was feeling was displayed on his face. Lust for Jensen, an almost blissed feeling from all the touching, frustration that he couldn’t get a hard-on, desperation because he couldn’t get a hard-on. Jared’s face was going through a mix of it all.

After another ghost of a brush on Jared’s thigh, he turned to Jensen.

 _Please._  He mouthed. He had a puppy dog look on his face.

Jensen smiled and shook his head.

 

By the time dinner rolled around, Jared was begging every chance he could get for Jensen to take the cage off.

“If you don’t stop asking, Jared, your punishment will be worse tonight.” Jensen threatened. That shut Jared up, but the puppy dog look he had in his eyes didn’t leave.

 

“Did you have a good day Misha?” Jensen asked as they ate.

“Yes! Today was the best day evewr!!!” Misha said excitedly.

“And how about you Jared? How was your day?” Jensen asked, looking at Jared with a smirk.

“So. Fun.” Jared said through gritted teeth. Jensen removed his foot from Jared’s crotch and gave a small chuckle.

 

When Misha went to bed, Jared seemed to be dying.

“Please. Please, please, please. Give me the next part of my punishment. Just take the cage off.” Jared begged.

“Alright. Go in your room and strip.” Jensen ordered. “I expect to see you on your knees and your hands against the headboard.” Jensen said. “I’m going to grab the duffle bag.”

“The…the whole thing?” Jared asked.

“Well, there are quite a few things I want in it. It’ll just be easier to bring the whole thing than what I want.” Jensen shrugged. “But that isn’t important. I told you to go.” He motioned.

Jared turned and went to his room, shutting the door behind him. Jensen smiled and left to the guest room to grab the duffle bag.

 

When Jensen walked into Jared’s room, he saw Jared, naked, and in the position that he’d requested. Jensen could see that Jared was shaking in anticipation for whatever was going to happen.

Jared eyed Jensen and the duffle bag before facing the headboard again. Jensen placed the duffle bag in between Jared’s spread legs and pulled out the key, taking the lock off, then the cock cage. An audible, though small, sigh of relief escaped Jared’s lips, and Jensen could see that Jared’s cock was already starting to fill.

“You want your punishment that bad, big boy?” Jensen whispered in Jared’s ear. “God, you are so needy.”

Jared’s breathing increased a little, but he managed to keep his head forward.

“You’re doing well so far. Keep this up and your punishment will be done in no time.” Jensen praised. His own cock twitched as he thought of it.

He dropped the cage, lock, and key in the duffle and pulled out strip of leather, leaning over Jared’s back to tie the leather around Jared’s wrists and to the headboard. Jared’s eyes widened in surprise when he watched what Jensen was doing.

“Just so you won’t move away or try to touch yourself during all of this.” Jensen explained as he moved back to reach the next item from the bag. It was the ball gag that he had used before. “Gonna gag you, Jared.” Jensen warned in advance as he leaned over to put the gag in Jared’s mouth. Jared whimpered, but opened his mouth to accept the gag. “Don’t think I’ll use the cock ring, but if you come before I tell you too, I will be putting it on for the remainder of our time together, is that understood?” Jensen asked.

Jared nodded furiously. After having to wear the cage all day, Jensen was sure that Jared didn’t want anything else hindering him from getting a hard-on.

“Great.” Jensen said. He knelt beside Jared’s body and ran his hands down his back, ending with him squeezing Jared’s ass. “Let’s see…when the plug fell out, we had…what? An hour and a half left?” Jensen looked down at Jared. “That was it, wasn’t it?”

Jared nodded and Jensen gave a small pat on Jared’s ass.

“Well then…I think fifteen swats should suffice. Sound like a good number, Jared?”

Jared gave another nod, and Jensen smiled.

“Fifteen it is then. But before I get started, I have something I want to do first.”

Jared made a noise of confusion and turned his head to look at Jensen. Jensen reached into the bag and pulled out the vibrating dildo. The one that was in his ass from his first punishment. That day seemed so long ago.

Jared made a noise that was close to sounding like the phrase “Oh god.”

“You remember this, don’t you?” Jensen asked with a grin. “Well, it’s gonna stay in longer this time.” Jared watched as he put the dildo on his back and pulled out lube, coating his hand and reaching down to Jared’s ass.

Jared, by this point, was moaning and whimpering behind the gag, shifting around on his knees. Jensen planted his other hand firmly on Jared’s back.

“Calm down baby.” Jensen said as he quickly opened Jared up. There was going to be a slight burn, Jensen knew, but the burn would be replaced with pleasure before long. “Hope you’re ready for the dildo, Jared. Because it’s going in.” Jared gave a small whimper but held still.

Jensen grabbed the dildo and began working it in Jared’s hole. Once it was fully seated, he turned the vibrator on and watched Jared’s face morph into pleasure. The dildo was right on Jared’s prostate, and by the sounds that Jared was starting to make behind the gag, he was probably enjoying every second of it.

“Just remember not to come, big boy.” Jensen whispered in Jared’s ear. Jared gave a slight nod. Jensen moved around to kneel by Jared and he raised his hand, aiming for Jared’s rear.

When his hand made contact with Jared’s skin, it made a nice  _smack_. “One…” Jensen said. He lifted his hand to admire the print that was emerging on Jared’s left cheek.

 _Smack._  “Two…” A matching print was forming on the right side.

 _Smack._  “Three…” Now one in the middle of the two prints.

 

By the time that Jensen was almost done, Jared was quivering, trying not to come without Jensen’s permission.  _Smack._  “Thirteen.”  _Smack._  “Fourteen.”  _Smack._  “Fifteen.” He turned around to the back of Jared and bent down, placing one soft kiss on each cheek before admiring his work.

“God, Jared. You have no idea how hot you look.” Jensen gently massaged Jared’s ass to help sooth some of the burning sensation away. He laughed as Jared leaned into the touch. “You want me that much Jared?” Jensen asked. Jared nodded and whined, leaning into Jensen’s touch again.

Jensen laughed and started to ghost his hands up along Jared’s spine. Jared shuddered and made a small noise.

Jensen’s hands made contact with Jared’s skin and he began to trail around and reached Jared’s nipples. Jared made a soft moan as Jensen started to twist and pull at the hardening nubs.

“Feels good doesn’t it?” Jensen asked in Jared’s ear. Jared responded by leaning back into Jensen, pressing his ass against Jensen’s crotch. Jared moaned when he felt the hardness of Jensen’s cock inside of his pants.

“You want my cock, Jared? You want it up that tight warm hole of yours?” Jensen took a hand off of one Jared’s nipples and reached to feel Jared’s rock hard cock. “I can tell you want it. You want it bad, don’t you?”

Jensen could feel the pre-come leaking from Jared and he smiled, brushing his thumb against Jared’s slit. Jared jerked in Jensen’s hand, his eyes wide.

“God, you really like having your slit played with.” Jensen said. “Wish I knew that sooner. We definitely would have had more fun this week.” Jensen swiped at Jared’s slit one more time before going back to playing with Jared’s nipples.

Jared groaned from the lost contact and started making noises that like ‘please’.

“Please? Please what, Jared? Let you come?” Jensen asked, squeezing Jared’s nipples. Jared gave a shout and nodded furiously.

“If you come right now, I’m only going to make you hard again.” Jensen said.

Jared started up his ‘please’ noises again.

“OK, Jared. Hold on.” Jensen undid the strip of leather and flipped Jared around so he was lying on his back. Jensen tied Jared’s hands back up and settled himself between Jared’s legs.

Jared watched with lust blown eyes as Jensen stripped out of his own clothes, revealing his own hard cock. Jared moaned as he saw Jensen lowering himself and took the head of Jared’s cock in his mouth. Jensen hollowed out his cheeks and started sucking, letting his tongue flick around and inside Jared’s slit.

Jared started repeating a noise and Jensen smiled, knowing that if Jared could speak, the word that would be escaping his lips was ‘fuck’.

As Jensen started lowering himself on Jared’s cock, he started humming, watching how Jared’s eyes practically rolled up in the back of his head.

Jared started fucking his hips softly, his cock going further in Jensen’s mouth, and Jensen reached up to play with Jared’s nipples again.

Jared’s head rolled from side to side and Jensen took more of Jared in his mouth. Jensen gave a sharp tweak to Jared’s nipples and that was all it took for Jared to go over the edge.

Jensen swallowed down the salty tang of Jared’s come before he lifted his head off of Jared’s cock.

“Not done yet, big boy.” Jensen smiled, starting to stroke Jared’s cock to get it hard again. Jared whimpered, but his cock began to harden.

“See? Already getting hard.” Jensen laughed. He started leaning over Jared, kissing and sucking on his torso, hard enough to leave marks. When he got to his collarbone, he sucked lightly before pulling back and untying Jared, putting his in the original position he was in before.

 

Jensen looked at Jared’s ass, turning off the vibrator. “That’s gonna stay in there for a little while longer, baby.”

Jensen started giving Jared’s back the same treatment that he gave his front. “Not gonna be able to take your shirt off for a few days after this. Can’t let your parents see all of my love marks, can they?” Jensen said between kisses. Jensen grabbed Jared’s balls and began to roll them around in his hand, watching Jared shiver and shake underneath.

“God, you get hard fast. But no coming. Not until I say.” Jensen gave a slight squeeze to Jared's balls. “Understood?”

Jared nodded, leaning into the touch, and whined when Jensen moved his hand away. Jensen crouched down to look at Jared’s cock and balls between his legs. Jared’s cock was mostly hard already. Jensen smiled before he lightly blew on Jared’s thick cock.

Jared gave a shout and Jensen watched some pre-come leak out. Jensen blew against it again, and Jared groaned and squirmed before Jensen grasped his sides to hold him still.

“No wiggling around.” Jensen said, kneeling again. He finally pulled out the dildo and leaned down by it, sticking out his tongue and letting it trail around Jared’s rim. Jared shivered and made a noise. Jensen only smiled and began to thrust his tongue in and out of Jared’s hole.

Jared thrust back a little, and Jensen added a finger with his tongue, making Jared moan and groan.

The noise that sounded like ‘please’ started up again and Jensen pulled away, lubing his cock up and lining it to Jared’s hole.

“Gonna fill you up baby.” Jensen said before his cock penetrated Jared.

 

Jensen was only thrusting shallowly at first, holding Jared’s hips so he didn’t try to thrust back, making Jensen’s cock go any deeper. He wanted to hear the needy noises Jared made. By the fifth shallow thrust, the noises started up.

“There we go.” Jensen murmured before beginning to thrust in harder and faster. His grip tightened every thrust, and by the time Jensen was balls deep in Jared, he knew he was going to leave bruises on Jared’s hips.

Despite the hold Jensen had on him, Jared rocked back as well as he could, making noises in time with each thrust. It was almost too much for Jensen to handle.

“Gonna come in you, baby. Fill you up with it.” Jensen said, his voice low with lust and need. “Then…you can come.”

It only took five more thrusts for Jensen to come. He shouted softly and felt Jared’s hole tightened up around him as Jared came underneath them.

By the time everything had calm down, Jared and Jensen were breathing hard. Jensen pulled out of Jared, untying him and removing the ball gag from Jared’s mouth, tossing it in the duffle bag.

Jared collapsed on his bed, not caring about the mess under him. “Sorry, Jared.” Jensen rolled him onto his back. “Need to clean everything up.

“Why?” Jared muttered, sated and sleepy.

“Because your parents will be home in a few hours. Do you really want them to see you like this?” That woke Jared enough out of his stupor to get him to move to help get rid of the soiled sheets.

Both got dressed and left to bed, falling asleep immediately.

 

When Jared woke up the next morning, he could hear talking and laughter from downstairs. His parents were home.

He got dressed quickly, wincing slightly from the pain in his ass. All the memories from last night flooded in his head, and his cock twitched thinking about it.

He took a deep breath before going downstairs to see Jensen in the kitchen with his parents. Misha was even there.

“Morning sleepyhead.” Jensen said turning to face him and smiling. “Was just telling your parents about how helpful and great you were this week.”

“Was I helpful and good too?” Misha asked.

“You were.” Jensen said with a smile. “It was cool to meet you Misha.”

“Thank you so much for watching Misha and Jared this week.” Mrs. Padalecki said.

“No problem. Jared and Misha were fun to hang around. Never a dull moment.” Jensen gave a secret wink to Jared. Mr. Padalecki handed Jensen the money for babysitting. “Thank you Mr. Padalecki.” Jensen nodded. “I need to hit the road, but hey, Jared is always welcomed to hang out with me any time he wants. Take him off your hands to give you a moment of peace.” Jensen smiled.

“So you mean next week?” Mrs. Padalecki joked.

“Mom…” Jared said, an embarrassed flush crossing his face.

“Only joking, sweetie.” She replied.

Jensen laughed. “But really, Mrs. Padalecki. Jared’s welcomed over anytime. He’s a pretty fun guy to hang around.” Jensen turned and walked out of the kitchen, brushing past Jared, just barely whispering in his ear “If you enjoyed our time here, just wait until you get to my house.”


End file.
